


Jesus Was A Wizard

by TigerPrawn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I was drunk when I wrote a lot of this fic, M/M, Merry Christmas, Playing House, Post-Deathly Hallows, Tropes, a little angst (kinda), a weekend of sex and food and good times, bar hook up, cured Obscurial Credence, everyone is lonely this christmas, middle aged man finally comes out to his family, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Cured obscurial Credence is just looking for someone to give him a warm bed for the night, but finds much more in workaholic Director Percival Graves. As their one night stand unfolds into a weekend and then Christmas, neither are sure they want it to end.[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	1. Friday 22nd December

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/38350942995/in/dateposted/)

Credence apparated in the club and immediately regretted it.

Too many people. Too loud. 

Which wasn’t so much of an issue these days, he had been doing well. But around this time of year it was still difficult. Everyone had somebody. Family, friends, lovers. As was evident from the witches and wizards, and various combinations thereof, grinding on each other on the dancefloor. 

Credence sort of hated Christmas. He didn’t even get it. He understood why the no-maj’s celebrated it, but was sure the only reason the wizarding world did was because he was one of their most famous wizards. So much so he was known and worshipped by the no-majs, and many of their Christmas ways had spilled into the wizarding world as a result. It felt like a time of the year that the wall between their two worlds were sort of blurred and that made it all the more confusing for him. 

That made Credence a little uneasy. But more so it just made him feel a little bitter - everyone had someone but him. He didn’t even want anyone, but resented that the choice didn’t feel like his, even more so at this time of year.

He let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the bar, the house-elf serving behind it asked, "Usual, sir?” 

Credence was still deciding whether to say yes or just apparate out of there and go mope somewhere quietly, when his gaze - taking in the thrumming dancefloor - landed on the most beautiful man he had ever seen. A vision in a smart three-piece suit.

*

Percival Graves hadn’t been to this sort of place in years. He had insisted he was too old for it, but Tina wouldn’t have any of it. 

“It’s Christmas. Come on.” She had near pouted saying she was meeting her boyfriend on the way and maybe other people from work would be there. Usually words that would have him running the other way, but being the Friday before Christmas arrived on the Monday, and having worked late as per usual, the thought of some downtime was nice. Downtime that would hopefully help him forget that he had the next few days off during which his only plan was to spend Christmas with his perpetually disappointed mother. 

As her boss he could have said no to Tina, easily. But she was one of the best aurors in his department and he liked her a great deal. She was sweet and charming and he felt almost brotherly towards her in a way. Her boyfriend Newt was… an interesting fellow, but Graves tried to excuse the Brit his eccentricities. There could be worse company for the evening. 

The few others from the team that joined them once they arrived seemed to have disappeared again. One moment he was dancing - badly - with Tina and the next she was dancing with Newt. He tried not to look as awkward as he felt, dancing alone to unfamiliar music surrounded by many people half his age. 

Maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe this would make him just feel old and alone rather than helping him forget that for the evening. 

A couple of songs later and he was on the verge of leaving - deciding that this _was_ actually a terrible idea and would make him feel lonelier than ever - when his gaze fell on the young man at the bar. He had been looking around the room aimlessly, trying to find something to focus other than his own patheticness, when he saw him. And what's more, the boy seemed to be looking at him intently to the extent that he seemed oblivious to the several other witches and wizards at the bar practically begging for his attention.

There was something in that look that made Graves feel… good. He hated this time of year because it always got him down, stripped him of his confidence and charm, or so it felt. It was hard to be confident and charming when a sadness started to seep into your bones the more you saw people coming together and enjoying the holiday cheer as a couple; The more your mother asked when you would finally settle down when you didn’t dare tell her the truth of your proclivities. 

He wasn’t even so concerned, any other time of year he couldn’t care less - he enjoyed being single, not having to compromise his life. But Christmas? Ever since school it had been the same. 

Lonely. 

But that look… he felt warm and bolstered. That look made him want to stride over to the young man and talk to him, flirt with him. 

And that’s where he faltered. It had been years since he had even remotely attempted flirting with someone. He’d been married to his job too long to really remember. 

All that felt a distant memory as he looked into those dark pools, drawing him in, and he wondered if they accepted male students at Beauxbatons because he seemed as enticing as any of the ladies graduating from that institution. His skin was fair, and hair dark - he wore tight dark jeans and a loose, blousy shirt that was open to his mid-chest in a way that made Graves’ mouth water and blood pound. 

He was halfway to the bar before he realised he had even started walking. 

*

Credence couldn’t help the grin as he saw the man - a silver fox of high calibre - start towards him. He turned to the bar and confirmed his order - he would definitely be staying. A bit of Christmas fun was exactly what he needed. 

His living situation was adequate, but the thought of spending the entirety of the weekend in that place? Even if he could find someone else’s warm bed to sleep in tonight would be better than nothing.

The man, predictably, arrived at his side and took the bar stool next to him. He cleared his throat before asking Credence - “Can I get you a drink?” The words were crooned in a way that might have been charming when the man was dating a decade or two ago. But Credence could overlook the old fashioned charm for such a fine looking wizard. 

In fact, the man just being there grounded him somewhat. The remaining flighty feelings he had seemed to recede. It was calming and reassuring. It felt like the rest of the room had disappeared. He wasn’t sure if this was some sort of magic, but he was grateful for it.

An empty glass placed itself in front of Credence and began to fill before he turned to the wizard and pointed at it - “already got one, thanks. Can I get you a drink?” 

The older man looked confused for a moment and it was all Credence could do not to roll his eyes in disappointment. One of _those_ guys. The ones who came from that era of thinking a little too heteronormative for Credence’s tastes. Maybe this had been a bad idea. 

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it. I’m not staying-” Credence started. 

In a sort of panic the man answered quickly - “Yes, I’ll have what you’re having. Thank you.” 

Credence quirked a brow, grew a lopsided grin and signalled the bartender. 

*

Graves was so out of his comfort zone it was troubling. It made him feel more vulnerable than he ever had in the field as an auror. But then it wasn’t like he knew any spells to cast against this sort of assault, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

And, of course, it wasn’t assault. It was… flirting. 

He bit his lower lip as he set down his second empty glass - both drinks bought by his young companion, whose fingers were now playing lightly over the back of Grave’s hand. 

They had been talking an hour and had said nothing of importance. General chit chat, laughter and flirting - personal information shared sparingly. Until Credence, as the young man introduced himself, said - 

“Isn’t it weird that Jesus was a wizard? I mean… it’s not weird. Not for us. But it is?” He looked at Graves quizzically and then shrugged. “No, I guess it isn’t. But when I found out? It blew my mind! It makes so much sense, but growing up a no-maj gives a different perspective.”

“A no-maj?” Graves instantly jumped on the tidbit. Strangely, it wasn’t just because it held a sort of professional curiosity for him, but because it was the only personal thing - other than his name - the boy had shared. Graves was finding himself hungry for more by the minute. 

Credence waved his hand dismissively and seemed to retreat into himself a little, as though he hadn’t meant to divulge the information. He seemed immediately guarded and Graves felt a pang in his chest. He let the matter drop in favour of keeping the company. 

“Shall I get us more drinks?” Graves asked instead. 

Credence studied him for a moment, and Graves was worried he was going to decline and leave. But instead he grew a lopsided grin, leaned in and kissed him gently. He allowed his lips to part and the boy continued his slow exploration until Graves felt breathless. There was a power there that Graves’ couldn’t quite identify - like there was a spark of magic between them.

Finally the boy pulled back and asked - “Or, do you want to take me home?”

*

Credence whistled as they entered the nice, luxurious, apartment. The man had expensive tastes, and that seemed to suit him. 

“I… don’t usually do this sort of thing.” Percival Graves said as he closed the door behind them. 

Credence wasn’t an idiot. He had recognised the name on introduction - he had made it a point of interest to know as much as he could about MACUSA. In fact he had considered calling it a night when he realised the man flirting with him was an auror, wondering how he might judge him. But, there was something about Graves. A sort of soft underbelly - a vulnerability and loneliness that might have been hard for anyone else to see, and yet it was plain to Credence perhaps because he felt much the same way. As they had talked and flirted the man seemed to relax and Credence had enjoyed his company more than most.

“Would you like a drink?” Graves asked, loosening his tie. He had already hung up his coat and was reaching to help Credence out of his. The gesture was jarring to him - he still found touch in general difficult unless it was on his terms. But he allowed it as he shrugged out of the oversized coat and nodded.

“Just a glass of water would be fine.” 

Graves looked about to say something but obviously decided against it and disappeared off into what must be the kitchen. Credence, curious as he was, followed to find the man pouring himself a whiskey as a glass on the counter began to fill with iced water.

He turned with the drinks and jumped when he saw Credence standing there. “Damn! You… you’re quiet.” 

Credence smiled and shrugged. “Force of habit.” He took the glass of water and went back to the living room smiling warmly at the lovely view he’d had of the man’s back and shoulders. The shirt and vest were very becoming. And Credence couldn’t wait to get him out of them. 

Graves indicated the sofa and then dropped into the opposite armchair before Credence moved. Credence set down his glass and, ignoring the sofa, stepped in front of Graves and sank to his knees. He rested his hands on Graves’ thighs, trailing fingers softly as he pushed his legs apart. 

Graves drew a deep breath and Credence felt a slight shudder as he started to run his hands further up firm thighs, on and on until he was reaching for the man’s belt buckle. 

“Stop.” Graves said, snatching up Credence’s hands. “That… that isn’t why I brought you here.”

Credence quirked a brow. “Really? Because everything up to this point, and your clearly hard cock, say otherwise.”

Graves scrubbed a hand roughly over his face as he let Credence’s hands fall back to his knees. “I know… And I want to… I just. I don’t do this. I don’t pick people up in bars, not that there’s anything wrong with that. I just, it isn’t something I’ve ever done. I just wanted to get to know you better. This feels weird.”

“You’re making it weird.” Credence laughed and let himself drop back so that he was sitting cross legged at Graves’s feet, propped up with his hands behind him as he looked up at the strange man. “But it’s okay, you’re entitled to change your mind. I was just… surprised.” 

“I’m sorry. I understand if you want to leave.”

Credence’s smile dropped and he felt a chill go through him. He really didn’t want to return to the halfway home tonight. It wasn’t that it was a bad place, it wasn’t any worse than most of his childhood. It was just, loud and busy and strange... and not _his_. It was limbo and reminded him of what it was like when he was still an obscurial. Between places. He hated that feeling. He was going to come as close as he ever would at that moment to admitting to himself that part of the reason he went home with guys was to make believe. To pretend he had this, even if just for a night - something secure. A home and someone to love him. The guy didn’t even really matter. 

Though… Graves kind of did. It was so clear to him that the reason Graves couldn’t do this was the same reason why he so often did it. 

“Sure.” Credence replied, chipper as he could, getting to his feet. “Though, I guess it’s kind of late and dark. Maybe I could crash on the sofa?”

Graves looked like he was reprimanding himself for being a terrible host, as he replied. “Of course, of course you can. In fact, no… have my room. The spare room is made up for my mother, but you can have my room.” 

“If you’re sure?” Credence asked tentatively, or trying to seem that way at least. He had no intention of leaving, whether he slept on the sofa or in the hallway for the night. He had already mentally allowed that he didn’t have to be back at the home tonight, and he didn’t want to have to try and process that. 

“Yes, yes.” Graves nodded, knocking back his drink and then practically springing from the chair. “It’s just through there. I’m going to take a shower. Let me know if you need anything.”

*

Graves let the cold water blast over him. 

What the hell had he been thinking bringing this kid here? He couldn’t do this. He didn’t think he’d picked anyone up since he was in his twenties. And his mother was coming for Christmas - he had so much to get done at the weekend. 

This was all such a ridiculous idea. 

And yet… 

When he emerged back into the living room in just a towel, he ran into Credence coming from the kitchen with a fresh glass of water, in just his underwear. 

Graves swallowed hard as the boy gave him an almost shy smile. 

“Thirsty.” 

“What?” Graves blanched. Credence grinned. 

“I was thirsty. I’m going to bed now. But… look, if you want to join me at any point. I mean, we don’t have to… do anything. Just if, you… you know, what to spend the night together. Just _spend_ it, nothing… um....” As he spoke his words seemed less and less certain and he looked a little vulnerable. He looked lonely. Graves could relate. Sometimes he just wanted someone there to hold and be held. Sometimes he just wanted someone. 

They said their goodnight’s again. 

Two hours of sleepless gazing at the ceiling later, Graves crawled into bed behind Credence and curled his body around the warm and comforting form before him - feeling as though he was encompassing pure magical energy in his arms. 

*

Credence had been sleeping lightly when Graves entered the room quietly and very gently climbed into the bed. He spooned up against Credence, and Credence couldn’t help a sigh as he relaxed back into the warmth behind him.

“Is… is this alright?” Graves asked and Credence smiled, finding the man’s hands with his own and pulling them around him. He hummed his consent and started to drift off in Graves’ arms. 

He woke hours later with the glow of the winter sun trying to burst through the curtains, and Graves’ morning wood slotted perfectly against the crack of his ass. Reflexively he stretched and sighed, and pressed back against Graves..

Graves must have woken up then because his arms suddenly tightened around him - stiffened. Like he was just remembering why the hell there was someone in his bed. He finally loosened up and started to pull away but Credence grabbed his retreating arms and pulled him back. 

“This doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t bother you?” Credence said, releasing Graves so he could still retreat if he wanted to. He felt the man relax a little and then nuzzle into his neck, which drew a contented sigh from Credence. “Just tell me when you want me to leave okay?”

He felt Graves nod, but there was another minute of silence before Graves said - “This… is nice. I haven’t had this in a long time. I’m sorry about last night, I sort of… I’m not good at this, I’m sorry I lead you on. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean it to be a lead on… But… this is nice.”

That made Credence smile. It felt good to bring someone as much comfort as this was for him too. “I used to find physical touch incredibly hard, but now… it’s comforting.” Credence found himself revealing, his gut dropping as he said it. He wasn’t sure if there was just something about this guy, or whether Graves had cast some sort of truth telling spell. It was hard for him to know - he really still didn’t understand magic to the level he should at his age. 

If he had been raised a wizard then he would have finished school over five years earlier with a firm grasp of wizardry and the world he now found himself in. Instead there were so many things he was still discovering, and sometimes that was more frightening than fascinating. It was all so much.

He remembered reading about Harry Potter - the guy who stopped the dark wizard uprising in the UK. He hadn’t known he was a wizard until he was eleven, and look how much he had gone on to accomplish! But Credence wasn’t Harry Potter. And he hadn’t known he was a wizard until he was in his early twenties and it was… harrowing. 

He shuddered and Graves pulled him closer. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Credence dismissed. “I just… used to be a very different person and it’s weird to remember.” He let out a breath. “Sorry, it’s not your problem.”

Graves made a low rumbling sound, and Credence smiled at the reprimand he could sense from it. They were quiet for a few more minutes and then Graves asked - “do you want breakfast?”


	2. Saturday 23rd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Percival, you’re old fashioned and stern,but so sweet and soft. I think I really like that about you. I really do want you, but I understand if you don’t want me.”
> 
> When Credence said his name Graves wanted to melt.

As he had set the breakfast cooking itself - it wasn’t a form of spell casting he was particularly good at, but he could manage steak and eggs - he quietly observed Credence. 

The boy picked over his bookcases intently, as though he’d never seen such a collection of wizarding books. The collection wasn’t even that extensive but Credence’s eyes were alive with interest. He started to pull one from the shelf - _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ \- but then stopped and looked back at Graves.

“Can I?” 

Graves smiled and nodded, struck moreso by the boy’s concern than his politeness. He had something about him - the sort of good manners that were beaten into a kid, and Graves recalled him saying he was raised by the no-maj. 

Credence handled the book gently, taking it and tucking himself against the arm of the sofa to start reading. 

“That was written by a friend. Quite groundbreaking in many respects.” Graves babbled as he watched the boy’s face come alive at the illustrations and knowledge before him. There was such a keen brightness to him, Graves wanted to bask in it. He found himself wanting to be able to make Credence light up like that. He had never made anyone glow that way and had never thought much of it, but watching Credence… he wanted the boy to look at him with the wonder and excitement he looked at that book with. He was… jealous of the damn book!

Graves swallowed hard and went back into the kitchen as the smell of the cooking called him back to his senses.

*

They’d had a lovely breakfast and he had waited to be asked to leave, but that didn’t happen. They had talked - not quite flirting any more, something more substantial. Graves seemed to be carefully not asking anything too personal, but they were still able to talk about many interests and laugh together. Conversation was casual and relaxed and Credence felt himself sinking into the comfort of Percival Graves’ company. Graves seemed easy too, more relaxed than he had since they got to the apartment.

He’d rarely stayed anywhere for breakfast before, and that was always the end of the _date_ if he had. But Graves said nothing, just allowed him to go back to reading after they’d finished eating. 

Once Graves had cleaned up, he sat at the other end of the sofa, reading a book of his own and happy to answer all of the questions prompted by the books Credence was reading. 

Credence had amassed a pile of books at the end of the sofa and was consuming them eagerly. They had books at the halfway home, but it wasn’t like this. They were basic, and assumed a lack of knowledge, rightly he supposed. Most of the people in there were either being rehabilitated from a memory loss spell or there were the few like him - younger people who had come to wizardry later in life and had no family to go to. All of them had been young enough to attend Ilvermorny, even if for a year or two, but Credence had been too old. 

He had been reading about the history of magic in the US when he must have started to doze. Credence woke to Graves’ gentle hand on his shoulder, hearing a thud as he must have let the book drop from his lap to the floor. His eyes were immediately open and looking straight into those of Percival Graves, who was crouched before him. 

This was it then - time to go. 

“Credence, would you like something to eat?” Graves asked gently.

Credence stretched and then noticed the blanket that had been tucked around him. He sat and pulled the blanket to him a little. 

“Um… what time is it? Should I go?” 

“It’s nearly three. I thought I’d let you sleep, you clearly needed it. But-”

“I should go. Get out of your way.” Credence cut him off and started to try and get up, tangling in the blanket and knocking the pile of books next to him onto the floor. “Shit. I’m sorry…”

Graves’ smile was soft and warm. “It’s fine. You’re welcome to stay. I made some sandwiches for lunch and left them in the kitchen. “I have to go run some errands, but I won’t be long... You’re, uh... welcome to stay.” He repeated. “Go back to bed if you like… um, if you need the sleep?”

Credence felt foolish, and slightly infected by the strange timidness of Graves. He looked away. “It’s, um… it’s noisy where I live. Lots of people. Old building, creaking boards. And no day sleeping allowed so… yeah, sorry I didn’t mean to…”

Graves smiled and shook his head dismissively. “It’s fine, I had work to do and you were a nice distraction when I allowed myself a glance.” 

 

He wasn’t sure who blushed more at that. 

*

Graves wondered if he’d stop making a fool of himself in front of the boy any time soon. It didn’t seem likely. Especially after he grabbed his things to head out whilst Credence tucked into a sandwich, stood at the kitchen counter and he… Well, he kissed him. 

He had just absentmindedly walked into the kitchen pulling on his coat, and said he would be back soon and then kissed Credence’s cheek without thinking. He hurried out so fast he forgot his hat and spent the whole trip consumed by the fact that Credence would undoubtedly be gone by the time he returned.

He wandered the shops in a daze, buying the food and drink and other festive items he needed for his mother’s imminent visit. He was sure he’d forgotten a few items, which he’d probably hear all about from her when she arrived Christmas Eve, but his mind was reeling too much to care. He found himself hurrying through the list, wanting to get home - hoping that Credence was still there, though he had no reason to expect it. 

When he struggled through the door with his bags and set them in the kitchen, he noted quickly that Credence wasn’t to be found. His heart sank and he shook his head - what had he expected? What did he think was happening here? The kid had just wanted somewhere warm and quiet and comfortable to sleep for the night. He likely had wanted more than that, more from Graves but he hadn’t given it to him and surely the boy would find interest elsewhere.

He felt a sourness in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the neatly wrapped plate containing the remaining sandwiches. 

And then heard a splash. 

He walked, quicker than he meant to, through to the bathroom and knocked gently. Another lot of splashing then and an apologetic - 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come back… um, is this… sorry, I didn’t know if this was okay?”

Graves swallowed and pressed his forehead against the door. A relief he had never felt before in his life soaked through to his bones. 

“Of course, it’s perfectly fine.” He struggled out the words. “Do you have everything you need?” 

“Um, I could use a towel I guess. I was just…” Credence let out a light chuckle that made Graves’ heart race. “I didn’t think that far ahead? I just saw the bath and… well, we don’t have one where I live, just shared shower rooms.”

“I’ll fetch one.” Graves told him. He hung up his coat before rummaging in the closet for the fluffiest, softest towel he could find and returning to the door and knocking again. “Shall… I leave it out here?”

“Can you bring it in? I promise I’m decent. Plenty of bubbles.” There was humour in those words but no teasing.

Graves swallowed hard, his heart thudding in his ears as he let himself into the bathroom. Credence looked beautiful. His porcelain pale skin was smooth and damp. His hair darker for being wet - inky tendrils almost, it reminded Graves of… He shook the strange thought from his mind and placed the towel on the side of the ornate, clawfoot tub. Green and pink bubbles of foam covered the water, and any further view of the boy. 

“Can you hold it up? And… maybe look away? Or don’t - I don’t mind.” There was the same confidence Graves had encountered in the club. He did as told and looked away as Credence stood in the bath and took the towel, wrapping it around his entire body. Before he could stop himself, Graves picked Credence up in a bridal carry, to set him on the floor. But Credence leaned in and kissed him. Soft and slow and oh so very sweet. It made Graves legs go weak and he wasn’t sure how they didn’t both end up falling back into the tub. 

When Credence pulled back he smiled gently at Graves. “I… I wanted to do that again before you kicked me out. I can clean the tub first if you want me to?”

Graves shook his head and found himself saying without hesitation - “would you like to stay for dinner?”

Credence nodded as his smile grew.

*

Credence felt so safe and comfortable in Graves’ arms he didn’t want the man to set him down, and as he was about to Credence cried out - “Wait.”

Graves looked at him questioningly. 

“I mean… the floor is probably cold. I mean, no… I just… Can we…” He let out a heavy sigh, not sure what he was trying to say other than _please don’t let me go._

Maybe Graves understood because he carried Credence through to the bedroom and set him on the bed then stepped back. Before he could step further Credence reached his arms out, letting the towel fall away. “Wait… do you… Come here.” He kept his arms outstretched and waiting. 

Graves frowned. “You don’t have to… we don’t have to do anything. You can stay as long as you like, I like your company. You don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Credence replied. “I want you… I want you even more now than when I saw you in the club last night.” 

He saw Graves visibly shudder. 

“But, if you don’t… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s not that.” Graves answered. “I don’t do this sort of thing, I… Am I being hustled? If you want to stay you can, you don’t have to seduce me to let you stay a while.”

Credence could have been offended but actually he could understand Graves’ view. Maybe it was a hustle, going home with guys so he could escape the home for one night. But he only ever went with guys he liked, and he liked Graves… more by the minute. 

“I sometimes hook up with guys so I don’t have to go home.” Credence admitted. “But only ever ones I have a genuine interest in… I liked you before you came over and started talking to me. And… Percival, you’re old fashioned and stern,but so sweet and soft. I think I really like that about you. I really do want you, but I understand if you don’t want me.”

*

When Credence said his name Graves wanted to melt.

No one called him Percival. His family, horridly, called him Percy - a childhood name that had not been shed as he aged. At work he was always Graves. In public he was Mr Graves, Director Graves. 

As he stepped back towards Credence, the boy smiled brightly and let the towel fall completely away as he backed himself up the bed. Graves wasn’t sure what to do next now that the situation had arisen. But Credence grabbed his tie and pulled it gently, guiding him forward until he was crawling over the boy. 

Credence tugged the tie further and further until their lips met and the he groaned into him. This kiss was hungrier than before, passionate, as Credence’s naked and still damp legs came up around him. Graves let some of his weight down, pressing Credence to the bed as he felt the hardness against his own rapidly filling cock. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He muttered against Credence’s mouth before kissing him again.

“Please…” Credence broke the kiss to make the plea, as his hips sought friction for his cock. Graves pressed down to him, his own hardness trapped in fine cloth, not nearly enough for the boy’s release. Even so, he ground their hips together, feeling Credence tremble as he did so. 

Graves groaned his own frustration and reached between them, balancing so he could unfasten his belt and trousers enough to free himself. He took them both in hand but Credence winced and he let go. This wasn’t a good idea without lube, not straight from the bath. He muttered apologies and fumbled in the bedside drawer, his whole weight across Credence who just… giggled. 

The sound of enjoyment made Graves relax and he moved back, lube in hand, squeezing enough in his palm to coat them both. 

Credence was smiling up at him, his expression turning to a look of bliss as Graves coated lube up and down his cock, stroking it slowly. He did the same to his own before taking hold of them both again. 

What had almost been frantic and quick was now slow, teasing. He swiped his thumb over the head of Credence’s cock on an upstroke, making the boy shiver and whimper. 

Without having to ease off too much, he coaxed Credence to move with him as he moved to his side. Then they were on their sides, face to face and Graves stroking slowly between them. He couldn’t help but be fixated by the pleasure written in Credence’s series of expressions. Pleasure and joy and comfort. Graves felt almost overwhelmed by the fact that the boy had let him provide this for him. 

Then Credence’s eyes locked on his and the boy ran a hand into Graves’ hair, mussing it. The smile was beautiful, his hand trailing down to Graves’ nape and pulling their faces closer until he was able to press their lips together. Credence’s tongue sought his own, and they were kissing again. Deeper this time, exploring and tasting. Ever more passion seeped into it until it consumed their whole bodies and both were fucking up into Graves’ tight fist. 

Credence pulled back, panting. “Oh my god, I’ve never… nng, this feels so good, you feel so good against me.”

All Graves could do was bite his lower lip and nod. He understood - he hadn’t done this in a longer time than he cared to admit. But with the lube adding such a silky glide, the feel of Credence’s throbbing cock against his own was exquisite. Enchanting.

“Unng, Percival… I’m going to… uhnnn.” 

Graves pumped them together, only slowing as he felt Credence stiffen and his cock pulse, and then the hot cum running over his hand. It was all he needed to push him over, his own orgasm pulling through him with a shudder. 

Credence was already recovered as Graves was still coming down from the climax, and his gorgeous mouth was on Graves again. Kissing him deeply, nipping at his lips. And each touch spoke of something Graves had not at all expected - adoration. It was spellbinding. 

*

When Graves had rolled onto his back, Credence had taken one look at his ruined clothes and was caught somewhere between amused and horrified. The suit was clearly expensive and Graves was an important man - he could imagine him not being very happy with cum stains on his suit no matter how amusing. 

Graves must have caught his expression because he looked down and then smiled in a soft, dismissive way. 

“I have a spell I am sure that can get this out. It has worked with worse. If I’d had to replace a suit every time I shed the blood of a dark wizard, being an auror would have made me a pauper.” 

His smile was… interesting. It was amused but not teasing - it was clear he wasn’t just trying to amuse. He really had shed the blood of others and Credence found that strangely comforting. He wondered how his own past might have been different if he’d met someone so dedicated to protecting wizards. If he hadn’t spent his teen years beaten and subdued - abused by a no-maj who never told him what she knew him to be.

“What is it?” Graves asked, clearly concerned. Credence realised the pain of the memory must have shown in his face. 

He shook his head and smiled. “Nothing.” 

Graves looked like he had questions, but then smiled too and pulled Credence over him until he was straddling him and his dirty suit.

Credence laughed. “You’re getting me all messy, I just had a bath!”

“I think you were already plenty messy.” Graves trailed a finger down Credence’s chest, finding the spots of cum stuck to skin, and further down, to hair. Credence quivered at the touch. “Should I stop?” 

Graves looked concerned again and Credence knew he must see him as somewhat flighty. Justifiably so maybe? Credence still had waves of feeling like he was on the verge of running before he was thrown out. He tried to push down those thoughts.

“Don’t stop.” Credence breathed the words and was pulled down into another soft kiss. It was so tender it almost broke his heart. He imagined this was what love would feel like - soft, tender, passionate, amusing. This wasn’t like the fumbles and half-drunken sex he’d had with hookups before. 

His cock was already stirring again and he felt a very physical desire for Graves to be naked too. He scrambled at the already loosened tie, trying not to have to break the kiss. But Graves pushed him back until they parted again. 

“Credence I… Stay tonight. Please.” It wasn’t a command or a plea, it just was and Credence felt the word pull everything within him tight and ready to uncoil. 

“Yes.”


	3. Sunday 24th December ~ Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves isn't sure he can ever let Credence go.

They had pleasured each other with mouths and tongues, hands and fingers but Credence knew Graves was holding back. He wondered if to Graves penetration was something saved for a serious relationship, not enjoyed with a practical stranger. 

He didn’t let himself dwell, because as much as he was now craving the feel of Graves’ hard cock inside him, he was also content with the tender affection he was being shown. He woke for the second morning in a row in the embrace of a man who made him feel like he was exactly where he should be. That they both were. 

“Morning.” Graves rumbled into his ear as he stirred.

“Morning.” Credence replied on a yawn, before stretching against Graves. Unlike the previous morning, Graves allowed their bodies to press together. A hand on Credence’s bare hip pulling him back until they were flush against each other. Credence hummed his enjoyment. “I could wake like this every morning.” He chuckled.

“Me too.” Graves growled against his ear. 

They were both silent, thoughtful. Credence sank further into Graves and he took the cue to wrap his arms around him and hold him close. 

“I really like you.” Credence ventured. “At first you were just a potential lay and a warm bed. But… I could wake like this every morning.” He repeated and felt the arms crush around him.

“I would ask you to stay for Christmas… I want to ask you to stay for Christmas…”

“Why don’t you?” Credence grinned though Graves couldn’t see it as he nuzzled into Credence’s hair.

“My mother arrives tonight and will be staying until Christmas night. A whole twenty-four hours with someone who spends seventy to eighty percent of her time with me pestering me about when I will settle down. I can’t be a bachelor forever… apparently.” Graves’ tone betrayed no emotion, just matter of fact - something he was use to. 

Credence pulled away so he could turn in Graves’ arms, finally ending face to face and enjoying the smile he was graced with, returning his own. 

“Percival... does your mother know you’re gay?” Credence asked gently.

Graves shrugged. “No. Maybe. I’ve never told her directly. But I haven’t exactly hidden it. I thought she would just… _know_.” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. We only see each other at the holidays, birthdays, that kind of thing. My family was never one you might call… close.” 

Credence nodded his understanding despite having very little actual understanding of how families really worked at all. He didn’t realise a small sigh had escaped him until Graves frowned. He shook his head to dismiss it and then grinned at Graves. 

“Ask me to stay for Christmas.” 

Graves frowned at him, as though not sure whether he was joking or not. Credence wasn’t sure either. 

“I mean… it’s one way to let your mother know.”

“You… want me to come out to my mother by having you here? What? Posing as my boyfriend?” Graves sounded amused, though Credence couldn’t work out if he was being laughed with or at. 

“Well when you put it that way it sounds crazy!” Credence chuckled. 

“It does. But I appreciate the offer.” Graves agreed and then kissed him.

*

Graves thought his chest might implode at any moment. 

He was caught somewhere between trying to make the most of this day - knowing that his mother would be arriving around Nine PM - and taking Credence up on his offer. Though he wasn’t sure the boy meant it. Or if he did, it was likely no more than a desire for another night in a comfortable bed and a misguided attempt at being helpful.

They had spent so much of the morning in bed that it had been hard to pull himself away in order to fix lunch and start preparing everything for the next day. It took an hour and it was an hour during which he missed Credence’s presence. 

Credence was in the bath again and Graves didn’t dare go to him because otherwise, he was sure, they would be spending the whole day exploring each others naked bodies. Just the thought had him near hard again.

He heard Credence move from the bathroom back to the bedroom. Everything was done now - food prepared and ready to cook - so he followed without hesitation. But with a resolve not to let things get too out of hand. He needed to keep an eye on the time. 

When he entered the bedroom his breath caught. 

Credence - who had spent the hours they had been together alternating between the clothes he had been wearing Friday night; a towel; Graves’ robe; and nudity - was wearing _his_ clothes. He was too small for any of Graves’ trousers but had apparently found some black silk pyjama bottoms. The creamy skin of his upper body was almost completely hidden under an olive green sweater that swam on him. It was pulled down to expose one delicious shoulder. The entire ensemble had been belted at the waist, giving it a beautifully graceful look. 

“Gods. I thought you looked beautiful before. How-how do you wear clothes and make them look like that?” Graves tripped over his own words as he crowded behind Credence and lowered his mouth to nuzzle gently along the exposed shoulder. 

He felt Credence laughing in his arms and his heart thundered in response. 

“I’m used to making ill fitting clothes look presentable. I have a lot of hand-me-downs.” 

“You’re amazing.” Graves was truly awed by everything about the boy, his brightness and the way he made him feel calm and appreciated. The way he made Graves feel like he could be tender and soft. Graves knew that if he was trusted with more information he would only be even more awed, but he didn’t want to push. 

His hands roamed all over Credence, touching every part he could reach as his cock filled once more. Then his hands found the belt and started to undo it. 

“Hey, I only just got dressed! Finally!” Credence laughed his indignance and Graves nipped his shoulder. 

When the belt came away the trousers immediately fell down. It was sort of comical and they might have both laughed had they not been panting and rocking against each other. He didn’t doubt Credence was as hard as he was, but he confirmed it anyway by reaching his hand down and stroking slowly. 

“Percival.” Credence breathed. “Fuck me. Please… please.” 

Graves groaned and didn’t even try to resist. He had been hesitant - it was a big move for some and he didn’t want Credence to do it because he felt he should. He didn’t want him to feel like he was obligated in any way.

“Are you sure.” He asked even as he was undoing his own trousers and stepping out of them. 

“Very.” Credence said firmly, climbing onto the bed, sweater still swamping him as he looked back over his shoulder. Graves groaned again and pulled off his t-shirt, when Credence reached for the lube. 

“Wait.” Graves said, picking up his wand from where it’s usual place on the dresser. “There is a… I could…”

“Yes, Percival. Anything, anything is fine. I just… I want you, please, now please.” The words were more command than plea and Graves loved it. 

He cast the spell he had not had occasion to use for longer than he cared admit. 

*

Credence moaned as he lowered himself to the bed. His cock trapped beneath him as he was lost to the pleasure of the magic opening him up. It was like nothing he had ever felt before - not like fingers, not like lube. Almost as though his body were being enchanted into preparing itself for Graves. It had him trembling and shaking. Moaning and writhing before Graves even laid a hand on him. 

“Percival. Please.” Credence only just kept the whine from his tone. 

He lay flat on the bed, face buried in the pillow and hips jerking against the mattress of their own volition. The sweater gathered under his chest, feeling rough against his nipples and jolting shocks of pleasure through him. 

When he felt the bed dip behind him, Credence wondered if he should arrange himself somewhat differently - shift onto his back or get up on his knees. But then Graves was behind him, half covering him as he gently shifted Credence’s left leg up the bed - opening him up. 

Credence let out a soft whimper and his eyes rolled back in his head at the sheer pleasure of Graves sliding easily into him until their bodies were flush together. The pleasure was intense, so much more than anything he’d experienced before - and Graves was hardly even grazing his prostate. 

“Is this a spell?” Credence asked, feeling light with euphoria.

“Only to make ready those who are willing. Opening you to me without the preamble.” Graves breathed out the words.

“But… this feels so good… better… more, so much more than… it’s so good.” Credence was grinding back on Graves, feeling so wonderfully full. 

Graves sighed against his ear. “It’s not a spell… it’s a connection… It may have been heightened by the spell, I-”

Predicting his apology Credence cut him off. “Move please Percival, I need you to… Ahhnn.”

Graves moved. His hips moving in slow and gentle motions that Credence thought might eventually cause him to lose his mind to the bliss, but he didn’t care. He had been mindless once before but it had not felt like this.

Graves sank his weight against Credence’s back and they moved together, rocking on the bed until the covers were rumpled, Credence’s sweater was shuked up as far as it could be, and the pillow he had been clutching had fallen to the floor. 

It seemed to last forever. Credence felt like he was in an intoxicated haze and had no idea if it was minutes or hours that passed. He didn’t care. He _wanted_ this to last forever. He wanted to stay with Graves forever. 

Graves’ hands roamed over him and his lips and tongue worked over his neck and partially exposed shoulder. Credence didn’t realise he was whimpering until a hand rested on his hip and Graves shifted. It was a small movement, one that lined him up perfectly with Credence’s prostate before he picked up the pace. Not erratic, but no longer slow - deep, hard thrusts that felt like they would shatter him into a million pieces of pure pleasure. 

Credence’s cock was still trapped between his stomach and the bed, his balls aching with his need to cum. But he didn’t dare try to touch it, already the friction against it was immeasurable and after the passage of another unquantifiable amount of time, he felt his orgasm pooling deep within him.

“Percival.” He near sobbed the name and Graves started to thrust a little faster then. The pressure against his prostate was almost too much and he was on the verge of begging Graves to stop but then it hit him. A wave of pleasure that bordered almost on pain as every muscle in his body contracted and sparks seemed to shoot through every nerve. He felt his cock pulse against his belly, dampening his skin and the covers beneath with cum that had nowhere else to go

Credence felt the effort it took for Percival to keep thrusting through his spasming muscles, until he cried out too. Graves’ hips juddered a few more thrusts as he spilled inside Credence, before he went limp against Credence’s back - panting and sweaty.

As Graves caught his breath he went to pull away, but Credence snatched his hand and held him close, terrified in that moment to be alone. “Don’t… just… stay here a while. Just…”

He didn’t need to say anymore, Graves spooned against him - not moving until long after he had softened within Credence and slipped out of him. 

*

Graves wasn’t sure when he’d ever felt more satisfied or content. 

The preparation spell he used seemed to have sparked something between that wasn’t any magic he knew. It was like the connection he felt to the boy was visceral. He could almost picture it as smoky tendrils entwining them. 

Every moment of it had been pure bliss, including laying with Credence after - both too exhausted and in need of the connection to rise and clean themselves up. 

When they finally did it was early evening and he knew he should set Credence on his way. 

The boy had settled the sweater back into place - it had fortunately ridden up enough to avoid any soiling - and the silk trousers and belt had been doned once more. Credence truly was the most beautiful thing Graves had ever seen and the thought of him walking out was tearing him apart. 

Graves finished cleaning up in the bathroom and returned to the living room to find Credence once more in _his_ spot on the sofa. He was reading again and Graves didn’t hesitate to sit at the other end of the sofa and then pull Credence to him, so that the boy stretched out with his head settled in Graves’ lap. His heart swelled as Credence let out a contented sigh and resumed reading. 

He ran his fingers through Credence’s hair, twisting curls around his pinky and enjoying the way it relaxed his lover. At one point Credence looked altogether too relaxed and blissed out and shot Graves a stern look - 

“I’m trying to read.” 

Graves couldn’t help the lopsided grin. “My apologies. I hadn’t realised.” 

Credence chuckled and Graves’ heart sank. He really should say goodbye soon. 

It felt so wrong. Credence already seemed like part of the place - once he left Graves knew it would be like something vital had been removed from the apartment. 

“Can I see you again?” He asked abruptly. Wanting again to be immediately after his mother left. 

Credence looked up at him, eyes glowing and a soft smile on his lips. “I’d like that.” But as soon as the words left his mouth his face dropped. “But… I don’t know if it’s a good idea. You’re a good man, an important man. I’m… a mess.” Credence sat up and placed the book on the pile next to the sofa that had grown steadily over the last two days. Before Graves could reach for him he stood and walked towards the bedroom. 

Graves followed and watched as Credence grabbed his own clothes from the top of the dresser where he had settled them. 

“You’re not a mess.” Graves said.

Credence turned to look at him with incredulity - “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“Why does it matter? We all are a mess in our own way. I’m forty years old and have never come out to my mother. Never formed any kind of relationship because I was either in the closet or too concerned with my career… or both. I’m a mess.” 

Credence let out a mirthless laugh and then moved to the bed and sank down onto it, pulling one leg under him as he perched on the edge. 

“It’s not the same Percival. If I’d met you five years ago I would have still been interested and I know you couldn’t to say the same.” The words seemed to fall out thoughtlessly because Credence looked immediately like he wanted to take them back. 

“Please.” Graves pleaded, sitting next to Credence and pulling him into his arms. “Tell me, I know there’s something holding you back and I didn’t want to push. But… if it’s what is coming between us, please tell me. I want to be able to face my enemies head on.” 

Credence at least chuckled softly against his chest at that. They were silent a few moments before Credence pulled back and looked down at his lap, as though he couldn’t meet Graves’ eyes. 

“I’m so lost Percival. I don’t know anything about this world of yours and yet I’m here and have nowhere else I can be. I don’t know how to be a wizard. I don’t know anything other than-” He cut himself off as though he was scared of what he might say next. 

“Tell me.” Graves repeated, stroking a finger lightly along Credence’s jaw.

“I… I was a quiet boy. You wouldn’t have recognised me from who I am now, it has taken me years to become this person. To become _a_ person. I was raised by a no-maj woman, she…” He shuddered and Graves almost asked him to stop if it was going to upset him, but he needed to know. He pulled Credence back to him and cradled him to his chest. 

“She wasn’t a good woman. She beat me and my other foster siblings. She hated us. She used us to spread the word of her twisted religion, and all the while she hid the truth from us.” He laughed again then. “Well, that’s not quite true. She had abused us all for years with talk of our disgusting parents, that we would be no better than them, that only her… her influence could save us. I think I even believed it.”

Grave’s chest was tightening and he tried to focus on not squeezing Credence, instead moving a hand to stroke his hair.

“I understand now what she meant. That our parents were wizards. We should have been wizards, but she had planned to save us.” He gave a sharp and cold laugh.

Graves frowned, wondering if she had lead the boy to believe he was a squib - though the thought of a no-maj having so much knowledge as to do so was unlikely but not impossible. When he realised Credence was trying to compose himself, Graves ventured - 

“You didn’t find out you were a wizard until you were older, that’s why you are so-”

“Inept.” 

“Not the word I would choose. Sheltered perhaps.”

“It doesn’t matter, either way I don’t fit in and those wizards that know the truth have shunned me. They are scared of me.”

Graves frowned. “What truth? There are plenty of wizards who don’t know until later. Especially those that are muggle-born. Not every owl makes it through with their school letter, not every child is identified.” It was true, though not common, but he needed to say something to comfort the boy. “Why would anyone shun you for it?”

“Not for that.” The words came out on a deep exhale, and in a tone that concerned Graves to the point that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

Credence pulled back again, taking a few more deep breaths and looking down at his lap once more. “The reason I was discovered was because of the obscurus. The magic I… I didn’t even know, all these years, all that abuse. I suppressed it without even knowing. It grew into something dark and bitter until I couldn’t control it anymore. People were hurt. Wizards took me away. My _mother_ has been held accountable now. But… that was… I feel like I live in the shadows of it.”

“You were parted from an obscurus?” Graves couldn’t even attempt to hide his intrigue. “Fascinating! I had heard there have been successful cases.”

Credence looked at him with sad, red-rimmed eyes. “It’s all I am. All anyone ever cares about. Shunned or the subject of morbid curiosity. I might as well still be an obscurial, I might as well have-”

“No.” Graves spoke forcefully before Credence could finish. “No… beautiful boy.” His tone softened and he cupped both his hands around Credence’s face so that he could look deeply into those dark pools where he could see now that aspects of the obscurus still lingered. “That isn’t who you are. You aren’t the obscurial. You aren’t the quiet boy you think I wouldn’t recognise. You are so full of joy and life. You took a sad old man and made him happier than he has ever been in less than three days. You delight all those who talk to you - don’t you think I saw the way people looked at you in the club? How they wanted you? I was almost too scared to approach you. You have this beautiful power that comes from a natural magic you were never taught. Earlier… when we made love - that was you. That was your magic, no spell that I cast.”

A small smile was spreading across Credence’s face and Graves had to press a kiss to the corner of his lips before he continued. 

“So what if you don’t know how to effectively use a wand? So what that you were never trained how to channel your magic? What use do you have of it when you are the wand. You don’t need to channel the magic - you are the magic. If people shunned you it’s because they are intimidated by how much more powerful you are than they will ever be.” He took a deep breath and let out a sigh, shaking his head. “I’m not scared of you Credence. I’m just scared I might never see you again.”

*

Credence was lost for words. His heart was beating so fast he felt like electricity was sparking through him. As though he could click his fingers and watch the sparks flash into reality. 

And after Graves’ words he wasn’t sure that might not happen. 

“Percival… I… I’m dangerous.”

Graves startled him with a laugh, and then he was being pulled down on the bed and peppered with kisses. He basked in the adoration before Graves pulled off him, looking down almost reverently. 

“Darling boy, I have no doubt you are the most dangerous thing I have ever known. As head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement it could possibly be my duty to keep a close eye on you and ensure you pose no danger to anyone… other than myself.”

Credence shook his head even as he laughed at the impossible man. 

“Percival.” He smiled around the name. “You are the most ridiculous person I have ever met.”

Graves looked mock wounded and started to lean in for what he was sure would be a rather passionate and hungry kiss. 

But there was a knock at the door and they both stilled. 

Graves looked up and past him at the clock on the bedside. “The time!” He exclaimed before jumping up from Credence and the bed and heading out to answer the increasingly impatient knocking. 

Credence sat up and adjusted his clothes to be presentable once more. He had no idea how he should proceed. Climb out the window and down the fire escape? Apparate? He knew either option would likely make a noise that Graves would have to explain away. 

He could wait? Sit here until she went to the bathroom or to bed, and then leave quietly? If only he had brought a book to read whilst he waited. 

He would miss the books. Being able to just sit around and read and not feel like he was in the way or should be doing something more useful. Being able to sit and read without commotion of other people living practically on top of each other. He would miss that he could still feel Percival around even whilst he was consumed with reading. He would miss his smell and his warmth. He would miss this home but only because of Percival. Even with all the books and the soft bed, and the ridiculously luxurious bathtub - this apartment would hold no interest without Percival Graves in it. 

He could hear Percival and his mother chattering easily. For all Graves had said they weren’t close, she was still his mother. He couldn’t imagine that sort of easy conversation with Mary Lou Barebone.

Credence shuddered at the thought. At that toxic facsimile of a family that she had created in order to twist it into something ugly and wrong. If Percival hadn’t been close to his mother all these years because of one thing he feared, then Credence was sorry for them. It was so awful to live with a fear that you might destroy a family by being yourself. Credence knew that now. 

He stood and brushed down his clothes - Graves’ clothes - making sure he looked presentable. He went to the vanity and fluffed his hair a little to try and make it look a little less like he had been fucking for near two days straight. Then he took a breath and squared his shoulders.

*

Graves’ felt like his heart stopped when he heard the bedroom door open. 

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do about Credence, but this was not an option that he had seriously considered despite their earlier joking. 

His mother didn’t notice at first, babbling on about how awful the Floo Network was once you hit New York - especially so close to Christmas. She didn’t notice anything until she did. And Graves knew she did because her attention snapped to something over his shoulder and she went completely silent. 

“Percy?” She finally asked, clearly having to make an effort to draw her eyes from Credence back to her son. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. He tried to believe that he didn’t fear anything, he wasn’t even remotely scared of a lover who had been an obscurial and yet his greatest fear was at hand - the breaking of his mother’s heart. 

“Uhm… uh…” He stuttered, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. 

And then Credence was next to him, looping an arm through his. He didn’t need to look at him full on to see that Credence was beaming a wonderful and welcoming smile at his mother - whose eyes now darted between them both. 

“Percy?” She asked again, her expression unreadable. 

“It’s so good to meet you Mrs Graves.” Credence let go of Graves and stepped another pace forward, taking her hand with no argument and shaking it fondly. “I’m Credence-”

“My boyfriend.” Graves didn’t know where the words came from at first, and then when he realised he had said them he felt sick.


	4. Christmas Day

“So precious.” Graves heard his mother coo over Credence, and blinked. This situation was… not as he had expected. 

When his mother had arrived and he had dropped the bombshell that he was gay her face had crumpled and his heart sank with more pain than he knew how to deal with. She had wept into her hands for a few moments whilst he and Credence remained completely still and equally unsure. 

When she had looked up, dropping her hands, Graves saw that she was smiling. “Oh, Percy.” She shook her head and happy tears rolled freely down her cheeks. “Finally!” 

She had turned to Credence and enveloped him into a warm hug, muttering something about him having finally made an honest man of her son and how long she had waited for him to trust her with this part of himself, and please do call her Imelda.

When she had finally let Credence go, she had turned the same aggressive hug on Graves, crying against his shoulder as she repeated over and over. “I’m so glad you’re happy.”

He had looked over at Credence, a wide smile growing on the boy’s face. And even so Credence pointed towards the door and mouthed through his smile - “Should I go?” - clearly joking.

Graves shook his head sternly and frowned until Credence was giggling silently, his whole body shaking. Graves had narrowed his eyes at him, which only made his body shake more with the silent laughter. 

The rest of the evening had been spent with his mother in the very best of moods as she unpacked gifts for him and reprimanded Percival for not having told her about Credence. She would have brought him a gift had she known. 

Graves was… bewildered. But happy. 

When Imelda Graves had retired to the spare room for the evening, he couldn’t help but scoop Credence up against him and kiss him, hard. He wasn’t about to do much more with his mother in the next room, but he was happy to kiss the boy stupid in his bed until they drifted off to sleep.

And now Christmas Day had dawned and his mother was fussing over Credence as he did little more than exist. Well, he could understand that - he was in every way enchanting. She was completely besotted with him and, Graves had realised, he certainly was too. 

They hadn’t spoken about it, but there seemed a silent realisation between them that they now had to keep up this ruse. It would be unfair to explain to his mother that they had in fact only met days earlier as a hookup. She was so thrilled that this tension, that had been between them for years whilst she tried painfully hard to support Percival without pushing, had been lifted. That the truth was out and they could just be happy in each other’s company with no awkwardness as there had been in the past. 

And Graves was enjoying it too. He hadn’t felt this close to his mother since he was a child. 

He turned away from them and to the kitchen as his mother continued to gush over Credence’s choice of outfit for the day. The resourceful boy had found yet another combination in his wardrobe and made it his own. Today he wore a pair of beige linen trousers that Graves had occasion to wear on a West Coast trip a few years earlier, paired with a plain white t-shirt once again nipped in at the waist. This time with a the white scarf from Graves’ tuxedo. He was a Christmas vision and the sight of him made Graves’ mouth water and heart ache. 

“Need help?” He heard Credence’s voice close to his ear as he came up behind him and snaked his arm around Graves’ waist and settled his head on his shoulder. 

Graves shook his head. “All under control.” He said, checking on the turkey that was currently roasting itself midair in the kitchen. He remembered how Credecene’s eyes had lit up when he’d seen him first start it cooking a little earlier. This was still all so new to him and yet he had no real idea of how powerful he was - obscurus or no. 

Graves wondered if Credence at least knew the power he held over him. 

He turned in Credence’s embrace, suddenly overwhelmed with the thought of him leaving, and kissed him softly. He could feel Credence’s lips curl into a smile against his own. 

“Ah, the honeymoon period continues. You really should have a wedding before one of those.” His mother spoke from the kitchen doorway, making them jump apart. She looked at them with a knowing grin. “Oh I don’t mind it. You just both go ahead and be happy.”

The moment of joy that Graves felt at that - at her love and acceptance - turned to a sour guilt in the pit of his stomach. He was glad she turned back into the living room and didn’t see the expression on his face that Credence clearly did.

“Are you ok?” Credence asked. “Is… is this too much? I can leave… say I have another dinner to get to?” 

Graves shook his head before thinking - his desire for Credence to stay outweighing his guilt. He pulled Credence close to him and spoke quietly in his ear. “She’s so happy. I never thought… I don’t want to ruin this. I feel terrible about lying to her.” 

Credence squeezed him. “It’s only a small lie.”

*

Credence couldn’t help but keep looking over at Graves as he served dinner and the three of them tucked in. He couldn’t imagine how guilty he must feel over the situation. Well, he could - about as guilty as Credence did for not giving him any choice in the matter before he burst out of the bedroom and outed the man. 

It was not his place to do that. He wondered if Graves would ever forgive him. Perhaps when his mother left he would shout at him, call him worthless, throw him out. He was sure, at the least, that he wouldn’t take a belt to him as Mary Lou had so many times. His only consolation was that they had spent a wonderful weekend together that he would always treasure the memory of. He didn’t expect for one moment for Percival to stand by the lovely things he had said the day before. 

He may have meant them then, but probably not after Credence had forced him into playing house in front of his mother like this. Revealing something he had no right to reveal and making him lie to her.

He knew he was dangerous, that he had the ability to ruin lives but he had never thought that it would manifest in this way. He might as well still be obscurial for the havoc this had wreaked for Percival.

“Are you spending time with your family over Christmas?” Credence heard Mrs Graves ask and then realised after a moment she was obviously talking to him. 

He shook his head and looked down at his plate as he tried to regain control of his expression, shuttling between painful memories. Before he could answer he felt Graves’ hand come around his and squeeze. 

“Credence is an orphan, mother.”

“Oh, I am sorry.” He looked up to see her expression was less one of pity and more one of unconditional love. Like one might give an abandoned puppy. Which was at least somewhat better a response. 

He looked to Percival whose own smile was… loving. Just so full of affection and warmth. Credence could almost feel the man’s desire to protect and care for him radiating from him. 

“I… I need the bathroom.” Credence said, overwhelmed and confused as he slipped his hand from Percival’s and excused himself. 

*

Graves had been on the verge of looking for Credence after a few minutes but his mother had stopped him. 

“Poor boy, give him his space. You must mean so much to him.” His mother’s tone was sympathetic and Graves knew she likely picked up on how flighty he seemed - though less so as the days had passed - he had hoped. “He… he doesn’t seem like someone who trusts easily. Like yourself.” She gave him a pointed look that was tinged with a motherly reprimand that drew a small smile from him. 

“We… bring out good things in each other.” Graves admitted without even having to force the words for how true they were. His heart ached again at the thought of the boy leaving. He had given him the most amazing weekend, and had resolved something with his mother that he had never believed would be possible. He didn’t ever want to let this whirlwind force of a boy go. 

“You never said anything.” Graves found himself saying in what felt like an appropriate time. 

“No… I… I thought it was for you to tell me. I never wanted you to feel it was something you had to share if you didn’t want to. I’d hoped you’d know that I’d support you.”

Graves raised a brow. “Mother, your entire family disowned aunt Brigid for marrying a muggleborn.”

“Yes, I am ashamed to admit it. But… I tried to reconcile but she wouldn’t have it. Not that I blame her. I have no excuse. I was swayed by my parent’s outdated opinions that have done more harm than they can ever know.” She said sadly. 

Graves smiled softly at her, trying to convey his own forgiveness that he wasn’t quite able to say aloud. 

At that moment Credence arrived back at the table. He looked bright but Graves could tell he was making the effort to do so, and yet his smile was genuine when he turned to Mrs Graves and said, smiling - 

“You know, I was raised by a rather terrible no-maj. Evil woman, the sort that features in stories told to frighten children... and I am pretty sure her head would explode if someone told her Jesus was a wizard. After dinner perhaps we can go tell her.” 

Mrs Graves laughed in delight and clapped her hands together. “Oh, you are a terrible boy, I knew you couldn’t be as perfect as you seemed. Such a cruel humour.” She continued to chuckle but then looked thoughtful. “Although… I dare say my son could stand to see the head of someone who mistreated you explode. So perhaps it is a good match.”

 

Graves laughed and took Credence’s hand again, feeling the tremble run through the boy when he did. He was unsure if it was delight or trepidation. 

*

Credence struggled to breath as Mrs Graves hugged him harder than he ever had been before in his life. She practically sobbed next to his ear “you look after him! And… let him look after you too.” 

Credence found himself nodding his compliance. A tight lump in his throat at the overwhelming mixture of emotions he felt. 

She released him and stepped back to admire him again, a smile reaching her glistening eyes. “I just wish I had something- wait!” 

Mrs Graves pulled back the sleeve of her blouse to reveal a beautiful pearl bracelet. She unclasped it, held it to her chest for a moment and then with a sigh she pressed it into his hand. “Percy’s father gave me this a long time ago - it was part of a matching set but the necklace snapped and the earrings are long gone.” She chuckled. “I want you to have it. It isn’t much as Christmas gifts go, but it matches your outfit as well as it ever matched mine.”

“I.. I can’t” Credence tried to press it back to her but she closed his hand over it with a dismissive shake of her head. 

“You can. You will. I have plenty of jewelry, I don’t have plenty of you. The happiness you clearly bring my son…” She sighed. “You are more precious than any jewelry.” 

Before he could help himself Credence flung his arms around her and sobbed noisily against her shoulder as she chuckled and rubbed his back soothingly. 

“There, there. You’ll have me crying… again.” 

He laughed as he pulled back from her and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. She took the bracelet from his fingers and clasped it around his wrist, smiling her admiration at the sight. 

“Are you ready?” Percival was suddenly behind them with his mother’s overnight bag in hand.

She nodded. 

“You take care darling Credence, and I hope we’ll see each other again very soon.” She cupped his face and then turned her enormous smile on Graves before setting to the door. 

*

When Graves returned from walking his mother down to the fireplace linked to the Floo Network in the building’s foyer, Credence was sat on the sofa reading once more. 

Graves smiled fondly at the sight. “Perhaps I should let you borrow some of those?”

Credence’s brow creased into something like concern. “Can… Can I come here and read them?” 

He felt a smile spread across his face beyond any control that he had. “Of course. You’re always welcome.” _Please don’t leave._

Credence nodded gratefully and then placed the book down on the pile, avoiding Graves’ eyes the whole time. “I… I guess I should go now.”

As he stood Graves grabbed his hand - “Wait… I…” He pulled Credence towards him and held him close to his chest, waiting to memorise the feel of the boy. His now relieved fear of his mother’s acceptance was replaced by a new one - the thought of never seeing Credence again. 

“You don’t need to pretend now that she’s gone.” Credence mumbled against him and then let out a shaky breath. “I’m so sorry I did that. I had no right to out you to her like that.” 

Graves frowned, only holding Credence tighter. Realisation dawned slowly and perhaps Credence wasn’t wrong, but he couldn’t regret it. “Credence.” He breathed his name and then pulled back enough to look at him. “Maybe it was my place and not yours, but I can’t regret it. I can’t be mad at you for it. Even if she had walked out and hated me, at least I would have finally been myself. And… it was only a little lie.” 

He repeated Credence’s words back to him, still not completely sure what the lie was. 

“How will you tell her?” Credence cast his eyes down. “I… I really like her and I hate to hurt her, but you should tell her the truth. That we aren’t together. That this was all fake.”

Graves felt Credence’s need for him to be strong in that moment despite the fact that his heart was crumbling. “Credence… this is real for me. I haven’t faked one part of today - of how much I’ve enjoyed your company… the affection I feel for you. Was it fake for you?”

“No.” Credence was caught between a sob and a grin and even so Graves could see the troubled darkness in his eyes. He was never going to trust easily. “This was just pretend.”

“Then let’s go on pretending… until next Christmas. And the one after… Let’s just keep pretending.” Graves babbled. 

Credence chuckled. “You’re ridiculous-”

Before the boy could finish, Graves pulled him close and kissed him deeply. It was slow but hard as Graves tasted Credence, hungry for him as he pulled their bodies as close together as possible. Only serving to remind him of what it felt like to be inside him. Perhaps Credence had the same thought as he groaned into Percival’s mouth and snaked his arms around his neck. Graves’ slipped his hand as far up the back of the t-shirt as he could until it was squeezed under the makeshift belt. 

“Is this fake?” He broke long enough to mutter against Credence’s ear. “Say I’m yours and it won’t be fake. Trust me enough to be mine and I’ll be yours.” 

Credence whimpered against him, worrying his lower lip as Graves started to nuzzle into his neck. 

He worked his hand free again and used both hands to untie the scarf and shuck down Credence’s oversized pants. Naked beneath, Credence was hard and leaking against him. He couldn’t care if Credence ruined every pair of trousers he owned as long as he stayed with him. 

He cupped Credence’s balls, which drew a gasp. He fondled them gently in one hand as the other went back around his waist. 

“You have consumed me since the moment I laid eyes on you. If you want to make me a liar so be it. If you want this all to have been a game that’s fine, but I know you feel it too. Don’t you?” 

Tears ran down Credence face as he smiled through the bliss of Graves’ hand moving to stroke his cock. 

“This is real.”

“Yes.” Credence sobbed, a strangely happy and freeing sound. “Yes, I’m yours.” 

Percival Graves felt like he was engulfed in pure magic that moved through him, into him and threatened to burst from his chest on a pounding heartbeat. 

He did the only thing he could think to do in that moment, to show his gratitude and affection. His hope for them and his continued plan to worship Credence in anyway he could. 

He sank to his knees before the boy. 

As he brought Credence to climax with his mouth, Graves started to wonder if maybe he shouldn’t be a little terrified of Credence after all? He was clearly, very dangerous, for he had already destroyed and rebuilt Graves in the space of three days - imagine what a lifetime with him might do.


End file.
